Extrinsic (i.e., saliva) and intrinsic (e.g. serum salivary isoamylase) salivary gland products, mechanisms of production and control constitute the subject matter of this study. Part A. Human (primarily parotid) saliva chemical constituents and mechanisms are studied as related to health and disease. An emphasis has been placed on extrinsic secretion study of lysozyme, amylase, lipase, electrolyte content and flow rate in both normal and disease states such as Sjogren's syndrome and aphthous stomatitis. Part B. The intrinsic secretion of salivary isoamylase in serum of cystic fibrosis of the pancreas and Sjorgren's syndrome as well as normal monkey serum and monkey gland homogenates are being studied. Diagnostic application and an understanding of the mechanisms of hyperamylasemia are being sought. Part C. Fluoride is being studied as a sialogogue for alleviating and preventing xerostomic symptoms.